The Incredible Vocaloid
by Zokune93
Summary: Len Kagamine is your average 14 year old. He likes music, hoodies, and he has parents. But, a certain accident changes his life forever.
1. Prologue

Len Kagamine is your average 14 year old. He likes music, hoodies, and he has parents. He has adoptive parents, that is. He doesn't know anything about his real parents, even though his "parents" right now say they've been good friends with them. All he knows is that his father was a scientist, and that he was adopted when he was 7 months old. Len thinks that's all to know... Until that fatal accident which changes his life. This is the story of Len and the things he does to find who he is.


	2. School

_**Author's note: Vocaloid is not mine and neither is the Hulk. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, the Vocaloid mascots belong to their respective companies, and the Hulk belongs to Marvel! I may butt-in in some places...  
-**_

**Len's P.O.V.**

Ugh... I hate Math, I thought while trudging over to my math class, but when I got there, "Ok class, I am going to teach science now, not math!" The teacher announced as I stepped in the classroom in confusion. "Uh, whaaa? But then who would teach us math?" I said, asking myself why I said that. My teacher, Ms. Prima, simply replied, "Your usual science teacher, Mr. Tonio, will now teach you math. We've switched, as we hate the subjects we taught previously." I sighed and sat down, seeing all the science equipment. "Well, this will be fun."

**Default P.O.V.**

Little did Len know of the impending doom that was going to befall him. He sat down and saw the topic written on the board, "Gamma Radiation." Len quickly raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Kagamine?" Len replied, "What is Gamma radiation?" Len felt that the two words were so familiar, yet the meaning seemed to elude him. "Len, I was just about to get into that. Gamma radiation is a type of scientific ray which can severely damage, dissolve, destroy, or even kill cells. It may very well kill a single human being with a slight over dose." Len listened and understood, but still couldn't understand why it sounded so familiar and why it made him think he knew more about it than he thought. Is it because of my dad...? Len pondered in his head. Ms. Prima then almost shouted out the in class assignment, saying, "Today we will, very carefully, be experiment with Gamma radiation. Normally it wouldn't be accepted but because I have bought the right equipment, which is VERY expensive."

**Len's P.O.V.**

I looked around me, and I noticed all of the contraptions around me, and one of them caught my eye. It was in a glass case. At first glance I thought it was just a black ball encased in glass. I then looked at the thing some more, and I saw it wasn't just a black ball. It was a contraption with a timer and a keypad, and it reminded me of a bomb. I pointed at the bomb thing and asked, "Is that supposed to be some sort of bomb?" Ms. Prima glared at me and said, "Well, it looks like someone is a bit too curious today. Anyway, yes it is a bomb, a gamma bomb in fact. We will be tinkering around with it today."

It was only a matter of time before I knew who I really am.

_**-  
Please forgive me, this is my first story! Please Review.**_


	3. Explosion

**_Author's Note: Thanks for taking the time to read this! I noticed there were some really bad errors last chapter, I am sorry and I will fix it right away!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or The Hulk. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, the Vocaloid Mascots belong to their respective companies, and the Hulk belongs to Marvel._**

**Len's P.O.V.**

I noticed that beside our exit door there was a large translucent dome with a big X in the middle. (My math, er... science classroom has two doors, one for the hallway, one for outside.) Ms. Prima said, "Please go through the exit door and into the dome. Len and Miku, because you are the closest ones, please pick up the Gamma bomb and take it outside. I will tell you where to put it. To all of you, take a lab coat from the cabinet in the back and go outside." I realized Miku was a couple of desks away from me, and the person between us absent. We did as we were told, and we picked it up by the handle. While carrying it, our hands touched, and I blushed because I had a crush on her.

We exited the classroom and entered the dome. It was larger than I saw from inside, and I wondered how it got set up. _Must have been done over the weekend_, I thought. "You may look around, but we have to be quick!" Ms. Prima said. Then she walked over to us and whispered, "I want you to put that on the pedestal with the big X." She then pointed to the middle. We put the bomb on the pedestal, then we were told, "Set it for 10 minutes, then press GO when I yell, 'Let's go out now!'"

Miku punched in the numbers and Ms. Prima did what she said she would. I was about to push GO when she said, "Wait! Let me explain some things. This dome we are in, it is explosion-proof and bulletproof! When we go out, Miku and Len will trigger the gamma bomb in the middle. The explosion it self won't kill people, but the radiation will. It is set for ten minutes, so when we get out, the bomb will be triggered and Miku and Len will have enough time to get out. Let's go out now, for real!"

All of us went out except for Miku and me, and I pressed the button, right when I heard someone yell, "IT SAYS TEN SECONDS NOT TEN MINUTES!" I looked at the the timer and the person who yelled was right! I yelled to Miku, "GET TO THE DOOR!" Miku was ahead of me, and she almost lost her chance to go through, but I pushed her through, before it was 50%. I was going to go through, but the time I made it to the door, the door was automatically closed 75%! (It was a sliding door.) I tried to slide through, but it was too narrow, and I could here in the background, "SIX, FIVE, FOUR..." Miku pounded on the door yelling, "Len!" The bomb exploded, and I saw a mixture of light of green, gray, and yellow. I felt something change in me, and I blacked out.

**_Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review the story, and follow it and me for more chapters and stories!_**


End file.
